HERE I AM
by VanillaSky0110
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 UPDATE] Malam tahun baru lalu, One night stand dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, namun masih membekas dalam ingatan betapa senyum Kim Tae Hyung sehangat mentari di musim semi. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah setelah itu Jeon Jung Kook akan kembali bertemu dengan Kim Tae Hyung? [TaeKook; slight MinYoon]
1. Chapter 1

**HERE I AM**

A Story by

Vanilla Sky

Cast :

Jeon Jung Kook

Kim Tae Hyung

Genre :

Romance; Hurt/Comfort; School life; YAOI

Rated :

PG-18

Cover FF :

RAIN Art

Sumarry :

Malam tahun baru lalu, _One night stand_ dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, namun masih membekas dalan ingatan betapa senyum Kim Tae Hyung sehangat mentari di musim semi. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah setelah itu Jeon Jung Kook akan kembali bertemu dengan Kim Tae Hyung?

Chapter 1

* * *

...

Jeon Jung Kook itu pemuda rumahan yang tak sengaja terjebak di antara hingar bingar musim di klub malam. Jung Kook tidak pernah berpikir panjang dan akan semenyesal ini tentang menerima ajakan Ji Min dan Yoon Gi ke acara pesta akhir tahun yang katanya menyenangkan. Ji Min juga mengatakan seharusnya Jung Kook tidak usah terlalu polos. Bahkan teman-teman Jung Kook sudah hampir semuanya memiliki kekasih; entah itu gay atau straight. Tapi Jeon Jung Kook...

"Yoon- _ie_ , aku ingin pulang," rengek si manis pada sahabatnya yang kini tengah asyik bercumbu dengan Ji Min di hadapannya.

"Tahan sebentar, Tuan Park. Oh, Kook, kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ingin pulang. Tempat tidur dan komikku jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding pesta ini."

Dengan gemas Yoon Gi menyentil kening Jung Kook. "Dasar anak Mama. Kau rindu susumu ya, bayi?"

"Jangan mengejekku! Dan aku bukan bayi!"

"Lalu, jika bukan bayi, pemuda yang lebih suka di rumah, pecinta komik, dan lego, kau pikir itu apa, huh?"

Percuma berdebat dengan pemuda manis sekaligus menyebalkan ini. Dan Jung Kook hanya mendengus kesal karena lagi-lagi Yoon Gi dan Ji Min berciuman di depannya. Di mana urat malu mereka?

"Jangan mengotori otakku dengan kemesuman kalian, brengsek!"

Merasa jenuh hanya menonton kemesraan dua manusia tak tahu malu itu, Jung Kook akhirnya meninggalkan Yoon Gi dan Ji Min yang bahkan tak memedulikan dirinya.

 _Bruk._

"Auwh," si manis meringis saat pria bertubuh kekar menabraknya dan membuatnya terhuyung, lalu jatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja, manis?"

Saat tangan kekar pria berotot itu menyentuh lengannya, Jung Kook merinding. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, menghempaskan tangan pria itu.

 _'_ _Ma, Jung Kook rindu susu buatan Mama. Jung Kook takut di sini...'_

"Kau kenapa manis? Apa perlu bantuan?"

Jung Kook cepat-cepat menggeleng. Saat ia hendak melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar di lehernya. Memeluknya erat, membuat Jung Kook ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!" tanya Jung Kook panik.

"Kita bisa bersenang-senang dulu jika kau mau," jawab si pria kekar itu semakin membuat Jung Kook gemetar.

"Kumohon lepaskan. Aku ingin pulang..." rengeknya sekarang.

Tapi, pria itu tak memedulikan rengekannya. Jung Kook sempat menahan napas ketika si brengsek itu mulai mengecupi cuping telinganya. Perlahan ia menangis. Jika saja dirinya tak menyetujui ajakkan Ji Min dan Yoon Gi, mungkin...

"Kau sedang melakukan apa pada kekasihku, Jun?"

Jung Kook terkesiap, suara husky milik pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu membuatnya semakin ketakutan. Apalagi ini?

"Oh, V. Maaf, kupikir dia bukan mainanmu."

"Lepaskan dia, dan cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah pemuda itu santai.

Jung Kook, entah keberanian dari mana akhirnya ia berhasil menginjak kaki si pria kekar itu. Meloloskan diri, lalu berlari ke arah pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mengangguk lucu. Tangan Jung Kook secara refleks menggenggam kemeja yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

"Aku ingin pulang," bisik Jung Kook gemetar.

"Mau kuantar, atau pulang sendiri?"

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Jung Kook hanya berkata bahwa ia takut jika pulang sendirian, dan ini juga hampir tengah malam.

"Ayo."

Si tampan bersurai merah memesona itu menarik tangan Jung Kook, membawanya keluar dari dalam klub malam. Di parkiran, ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam miliknya, dengan Jung Kook yang juga mengikutinya dan duduk di kursi penumpang.

Tidak ada obrolan berarti, Jung Kook terus diam, sampai akhirnya dering ponselnya sendiri membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ya, Ma. Jung Kook sedang dalam perjalanan. Mama mau ke Italia?"

Tae Hyung sesekali melirik Jung Kook yang terlihat kacau.

"Ya, Jung Kook mengerti. Tidak, Jung Kook akan menghabiskan liburan di villa saja."

"..."

"Ya, Ma. Jung Kook bisa jaga diri. Lagipula di sini ada teman. Mama hati-hati."

Setelah menutup telepon, Jung Kook menoleh pada Tae Hyung yang menatapnya juga. Karena kawasan distrik tempat tinggal Jung Kook masih jauh, dan dia pasti kesepian lagi di rumah, alangkah lebih baiknya jika Jung Kook pergi saja berlibur di villa milik keluarganya.

"Ehm... bisakah kau mengantarku ke kawasan Gangnam-gu?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk, lalu tersenyum ke arah Jung Kook. "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau menghubungi Ji Min dan Yoon Gi?"

Jung Kook mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau mengenal mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Yoon Gi itu sepupuku, dan Ji Min sahabatku."

"Wuah, rupanya dunia ini sempit. Jika boleh aku tahu, namamu siapa?"

Tae Hyung kembali menampilkan senyum menawannya. "Kim Tae Hyung. "

"Namaku Jeon Jung Kook."

Setelah itu keduanya kembali terdiam, ponsel Tae Hyung yang kali ini bergetar. Rupanya itu Ji Min yang menelepon.

"Ya, Jim. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Gangnam-gu. Ya, Jung Kook ingin menginap di villanya, dan akan kupastikan si manis ini aman bersamaku."

"..."

"Oh, baiklah. Besok kau jangan lupa menyusulnya di villa."

* * *

...

Kim Tae Hyung, seorang pelajar di salah satu SMA ternama di Korea, yang mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pemuas nafsu wanita kaya raya yang kesepian. Tidak peduli apa yang ia lakukan itu salah, yang terpenting baginya adalah, Tae Hyung bisa membiayai hidupnya.

Semua fasilitas yang ia miliki saat ini tidak ia dapatkan dengan mudah. Tae Hyung bahkan harus rela menari tanpa busana di depan wanita-wanita kaya itu, merendahkan martabatnya sendiri untuk memenuhi itu semua.

Semua orang tidak tahu pekerjaan yang Tae Hyung jalani, hanya Ji Min dan Yoon Gi lah yang tahu seperti apa Kim Tae Hyung yang memiliki nama lain 'V'.

"Pergi!"

Tae Hyung terkejut ketika menemukan Jung Kook berteriak saat tidur. Mungkin ketakutan pemuda itu masih membekas sampai sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa Jung Kook. Aku di sini."

Tangan Tae Hyung mengusap lembut kening Jung Kook yang berkeringat. Membuat si manis bukannya tertidur, tapi justru membuka mata.

"Aku bermimpi buruk. Maafkan aku, pasti tadi aku mengganggu tidurmu ya, Tae Hyung?"

Menggeleng lembut. "Tidak sama sekali. Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan segelas air?"

"Tentu, dan tunggu sebentar." Jung Kook tersenyum, memperlihatkan sepasang gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan.

Tae Hyung pernah mendengar dari Ji Min tentang Jung Kook yang sebenarnya adalah anak yang kesepian. Orang tuanya sudah lama berpisah, dan hak asuh jatuh sepenuhnya di tangan sang Mama. Tetapi, karena wanita yang melahirkan Jung Kook itu adalah wanita yang super sibuk, hingga akhirnya Jung Kook menjadi pribadi pendiam dan aneh. Tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan Jung Kook; selain Ji Min dan Yoon Gi tentunya.

"Ini minumnya. Oh ya, boleh, kan, jika aku mengambil tequila di laci bar?"

Jung Kook mengangguk, tak mempermasalahkan apapun yang Tae Hyung lakukan. Lagipula, pemuda itu sudah menolongnya.

"Kau berapa bersaudara, Tae Hyung?"

 **"** Aku yatim piatu. Ibu dan Ayahku entah di mana. Beruntung ada wanita baik yang mau mengadopsiku, dan membiayai semua kebutuhanku."

Ya, Tae Hyung tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Han Re Na, wanita itu mengadopsinya sebagai anak. Han Re Na adalah adik dari Ibu Yoon Gi, maka tak heran jika akhirnya Yoon Gi dan Tae Hyung menjadi saudara sepupu. Tetapi, sebagai seorang wanita lajang yang tidak sempat mencari kekasih karena kesibukannya berkarir, Re Na akhirnya juga memanfaatkan Tae Hyung sebagai alat pemuas nafsunya.

"Kau bilang Ji Min temanmu, kan? Kalian memangnya kenal di mana?"

"Ji Min dan aku bertemu di klub malam, tidak sengaja sampai akhirnya kami dekat satu sama lain."

"Kau yang sering Ji Min sebut dengan nama V itu?"

Mengangguk, lalu meletakkan gelas berisi tequilanya di atas nakas. "Semua orang di klub malam memang hanya mengenalku sebagai V. Terkecuali Ji Min, Yoon Gi, dan sekarang kau." Tae Hyung tersenyum, kemudian menyodorkan gelas baru berisi tequila pada Jung Kook. "Ingin mencobanya?"

Menggeleng lembut. "Mama tidak mengizinkan aku meminum yang seperti itu. Mama bilang kita bisa kehilangan akal, tapi—"

"Kau sendiri penasaran?"

Mencebikkan bibirnya, tanpa peduli jika Tae Hyung menahan mati-matian untuk tidak menerjang Jung Kook.

"Kau bisa mencicipinya sedikit kalau kau mau."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Coba saja."

* * *

...

Ini sudah gelas kedua yang Jung Kook minum, kepalanya sedikit pusing, dan entah kenapa Jung Kook seperti melayang. Kim Tae Hyung yang berada di hadapannya pun seperti menjadi tiga. Beberapa kali Jung Kook menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya.

"Tae Hyung, kenapa kau banyak sekali?" tanya Jung Kook polos. Lalu tangannya menangkup pipi Tae Hyung. "Ji Min bilang aku ini kolot. Di antara temanku, hanya aku yang belum memiliki kekasih, dan bahkan aku juga belum pernah berciuman. Seperti apa rasanya berciuman, Tae Hyung?"

Tae Hyung tetap menanggapi celotehan Jung Kook santai. "Kau ingin merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya berciuman, Kook?"

Jung Kook mengangguk polos, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Tae Hyung. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mau kutunjukkan caranya?" mengangguk lagi.

Senyuman Tae Hyung tak pernah lepas menghiasi paras tampannya, bahkan ketika dia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya untuk menyapu lembut bibir Jung Kook pun, Tae Hyung terus tersenyum.

Mengedip banyak saat di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Jung Kook masih bisa merasakan benda kenyal itu melumat lembut bibirnya. Mengalirkan sengatan listrik yang membuat perutnya seperti di gelitik oleh ulat bulu; geli namun nyaman.

Tae Hyung melepaskan tautannya, mengubah posisi menjadi miring ke arah kiri, kemudian mulai memagut lagi bibir Jung Kook.

"Buka mulutmu, Kook."

Entah polos atau sudah terbawa suasana, Jung Kook hanya menuruti perintah Tae Hyung, dan membiarkan si tampan sesekali mengeksplor dalam mulutnya, menggigit lembut lidahnya, serta sesekali mengecup runtut bibir bagian atas dan bawahnya.

"T-Tae Hyung... s-sesak..."

Tae Hyung segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jung Kook, membiarkan si manis menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa, karena Kim Tae Hyung tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat yang hampir meluap.

Dengan cepat, Jung Kook ditarik ke dalam pelukan Tae Hyung, entah bagaimana awalnya, si manis kini duduk di pangkuan Tae Hyung yang masih duduk santai di atas sofa.

"Mau melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya, sayang?"

Jung Kook merona, ia tidak sepenuhnya mabuk hanya karena dua gelas tequila, hanya saja yang membuatnya mabuk adalah perlakuan Tae Hyung malam ini.

Kembali mereka saling melumat, dan kali ini Jung Kook membalasnya dengan berantakkan. Mengecup bibir Tae Hyung seperti sedang mengemut permen. Tae Hyung memaklumi itu, karena bagaimana pun ini yang pertama bagi Jung Kook.

Bibirnya beralih mengecupi dagu, dan turun ke leher Jung Kook yang terekspos sempurna. Si manis merintih saat Tae Hyung mengecup dan menggigit lehernya. Beberapa kali erangan keluar dari bibir Jung Kook, membuat Tae Hyung semakin tak tahan untuk mencicipi si manis ini.

"Ingin berhenti?"

Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung dengan mata sayunya, kabut nafsu sudah menguasinya, dan ia tidak peduli tentang status dirinya dan Tae Hyung yang bahkan baru mengenal satu sama lain beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tae Hyung meloloskan kancing kemeja kotak hitam milik Jung Kook, bibirnya kembali mengecupi tubuh si manis yang kini tak mengenakan pakaian.

"Kau indah, _Baby,_ " bisik Tae Hyung seduktif.

Lalu, keduanya kembali berciuman dengan tangan Tae Hyung yang terus memanjakan pusat kenikmatan Jung Kook secara terus menerus. Jung Kook merintih, ketika kenikmatan itu telah di di dapatnya untuk yang pertama kali. Seperti inikah orgasme itu?

Mengatur napasnya untuk beberapa saat, dan Tae Hyung sendiri sudah berhasil menanggalkan pakaiannya sendiri, dengan posisi Jung Kook yang kini terlentang di sofa, perlahan Tae Hyung menghimpit tubuh Jung Kook, menahan beban tubuhnya agar tak terlalu merapat pada tubuh si manis.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berhenti lagi. Ini pasti akan sangat sakit untukmu, Kook. Kau bisa menggigit bibirku, atau berteriak bila perlu."

Tae Hyung membawa Jung Kook ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang menuntut, saat pusat kenikmatan Tae Hyung perlahan menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya, Jung Kook menjerit tertahan karena Tae Hyung terus mengunci bibirnya. Tubuh bagian belakang Jung Kook seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagian, dan setitik airmata perlahan mulai menetes. Jung Kook menangis, merasakan perih di bagian bawahnya.

"S-sakit Tae Hyung..." ucap Jung Kook lirih.

"Tidak setelah ini, _Baby_. Aku akan mulai menggerakkan milikku."

Jung Kook masih belum menemukan di mana titik kenikmatan saat ini, tetapi, pada saat Tae Hyung menubruk sesuatu di dalam sana dengan miliknya, Jung Kook akhirnya mengerti mengapa Ji Min dan Yoon Gi tak pernah absen melakukan ini.

Jung Kook terus merintih, mendesahkan nama Tae Hyung di sela kegiatan panasnya. Berulang kali mereka mengubah posisi, dan pada saat Jung Kook duduk di pangkuan Tae Hyung lah hantaran kenikmatan seribu volt itu mereka dapatkan dengan sempurna. Tubuh mengilat Jung Kook merapat pada tubuh tan seksi milik Tae Hyung.

Saat sisa-sisa kenikmatan pasca bercinta mereka selesai, keduanya merebahkan diri dengan hanya ditutupi selimut saja.

* * *

...

 _'_ _Terimakasih untuk yang semalam. Aku tahu ini yang pertama bagimu, Kook. Jika ada kesempatan, aku berharap Tuhan bisa mempertemukan kita kembali di lain waktu. Sayangnya aku harus pergi, bahkan tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu.'_

Jung Kook memeluk lututnya, ia mulai menangis. Kejadian semalam masih berputar acak di pikirannya, dan Jung Kook menyesali perbuatannya sekarang. Seharusnya, ketika ia membuka mata, Tae Hyung masih berada disampingnya, tersenyum menatapnya, dan mengecup lembut kelopak matanya. Tapi nyatanya, Tae Hyung bahkan mencampakannya setelah mendapatkan apa yang Jung Kook jaga selama ini.

"Mama, Jung Kook rindu Mama..." ucapnya lirih.

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Yoon Gi yang menatap Jung Kook iba. Si manis bersurai abu itu berjalan mendekati Jung Kook yang masih duduk dengan menelungkupkan wajah di lututnya. Yoon Gi langsung memeluk Jung Kook erat, menenangkan pemuda manis yang kini histeris.

"Aku bodoh, Min Yoon Gi..."

"Tidak, Kook, tidak."

"Bahkan dengan sukarela aku menyerahkan apa yang aku jaga selama ini kepada si brengsek itu!" memekik tertahan, kemudian Jung Kook kembali menangis.

"Tae Hyung tadi pagi pergi ke Jepang. Semalam adalah terakhir kalinya dia berada di Korea, dan aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan pulang. Aku minta maaf atas nama Tae Hyung, Kook..."

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Aloha, Vanilla datang bawa FF baru, mudah-mudahan sih berharapnya FF ini bisa diterima seperti FF Vanilla sebelumnya.

Maaf ya, ini pertama kali Vanilla ketik scene Full TaeKook tapi begitu banget adegannya, huhuhu #istigfar

Maaf kalo scene Ncnya sengaja nggak Vanilla kasih secara eksplisit, karena emang belum terbiasa dengan diksi yang eksplisit pas nyeritain adegan itu, huah :'(

Intinya sih supaya lebih mudah dibaca dan nggak terlalu vulgar bahasanya.

Silahkan kasih Vanilla Kritik dan saran yang membangun, entah itu di tanda baca, diksi, dan pembendaharaan kata yang Vanilla pake; tapi tidak untuk cast dan karakternya, ya.

Vanilla pamit, sampai ketemu di chapter 2 :*


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE I AM**

A Story by

Vanilla Sky

Cast :

Jeon Jung Kook

Kim Tae Hyung

Genre :

Romance; Hurt/Comfort; School life; YAOI

Rated :

PG-18

Sumarry :

Malam tahun baru lalu, _One night stand_ dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, namun masih membekas dalan ingatan betapa senyum Kim Tae Hyung sehangat mentari di musim semi. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah setelah itu Jeon Jung Kook akan kembali bertemu dengan Kim Tae Hyung?

Chapter 2

* * *

...

 **PREVIEW**

Pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan Yoon Gi yang menatap Jung Kook iba. Si manis bersurai abu itu berjalan mendekati Jung Kook yang masih duduk dengan menelungkupkan wajah di lututnya. Yoon Gi langsung memeluk Jung Kook erat, menenangkan pemuda manis yang kini histeris.

"Aku bodoh, Min Yoon Gi..."

"Tidak, Kook, tidak."

"Bahkan dengan sukarela aku menyerahkan apa yang aku jaga selama ini kepada si brengsek itu!" memekik tertahan, kemudian Jung Kook kembali menangis.

"Tae Hyung tadi pagi pergi ke Jepang. Semalam adalah terakhir kalinya dia berada di Korea, dan aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan pulang. Aku minta maaf atas nama Tae Hyung, Kook..."

...

Jung Kook kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa; ke sekolah. Liburan tahun baru sudah selesai, dan itu artinya ia juga harus melupakan kenangan singkat bersama Tae Hyung kemarin.

Jung Kook berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya saat beberapa siswa lain juga baru datang sepertinya. Si manis duduk di tempatnya, pojok belakang dekat dengan jendela.

Yoon Gi dan Ji Min yang baru datang pun segera menghampiri Jung Kook. Memerhatikan si manis yang sepertinya tidak bergairah menjalani awal masuk sekolah. Yoon Gi kemudian mengusap surai hitam Jung Kook, membuat si manis membuka matanya dan menatap Yoon Gi seperti ingin menangis lagi.

"Kau sudah sarapan, Kook?"

Menggeleng, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja. "Tidak selera memakan apapun."

Yoon Gi berbisik di telinga Jung Kook. "Apa masih sakit?"

"Sakit hatiku lebih parah, Min Yoon Gi. Ah, kenapa aku jadi melankolis seperti ini?"

Lagi, Jung Kook akhirnya menangis, menumpahkan kekesalannya di hadapan Ji Min dan Yoon Gi.

"Si brengsek itu, jika aku bertemu lagi dengannya, akan kubuat dia merangkak meminta maaf padamu, Kook!" geram Ji Min.

"Tidak perlu, Jim. Karena lebih baik jika dia tidak menemuiku lagi."

Ji Min tahu jika saat ini Jung Kook sedang berbohong. Ekspresi Jung Kook berbeda ketika membicarakan Tae Hyung. Dan Ji Min sangat yakin bahwa Jung Kook sebenarnya telah jatuh cinta di pertemuan singkatnya dengan Tae Hyung.

Miris, itulah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili situasi Jung Kook sekarang. Di saat si kaku Jung Kook benar-benar menemukan partner yang cocok, tiba-tiba dengan sekali hempasan, si manis dijatuhkan begitu saja.

"Besok kita akan pergi menonton film. Kau mau ikut, tidak?"

Jung Kook menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin tidur dan berharap lesu yang mendera tubuhku hilang."

* * *

...

Satu bulan yang terlupakan, terbawa hembusan angin musim semi yang menyejukkan. Jung Kook hari ini berencana akan ke perpustakaan umum setelah pulang sekolah. Dengan diantar oleh Pak Lee, Jung Kook berhenti tepat di depan perpustakaan, dan meminta Pak Lee tidak usah menunggunya.

"Jung Kook bisa pulang sendiri, Pak. Mama hari ini jadi pulang, kan? Katakan pada Mama jika Jung Kook pulang terlambat."

"Tuan Jung Kook benar tidak ingin dijemput?"

Menggeleng, lalu tersenyum ke arah Pak Lee. "Terimakasih, biar Jung Kook naik taksi saja."

Jung Kook berjalan meninggalkan Pak Lee, memasuki perpustakaan dan langsung memilih spot favoritnya di dekat jendela seperti biasa. Angin terasa lembut membelai kulit pipinya, mengingatkannya pada senyum seseorang yang sehangat mentari di musim semi.

Menyesal mungkin hanya bisa ia lakukan sekarang. Di saat Jung Kook sudah mulai membuka diri dengan keberadaan orang baru di sisinya, justru ia dikecewakan.

Kenapa dia terlihat begitu murahan dan membiarkan Tae Hyung mengambil kehormatannya dengan cuma-cuma?

Kenapa Jung Kook begitu bodoh? Setelah menyerahkan dengan sukarela, akhirnya ia dicampakan.

Ia kembali menangis, menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Acara membaca komiknya batal, dan Jung Kook berulang kali menepuk dadanya yang sesak. Kenapa rasanya jadi lemah seperti ini?

Ponselnya berdering, dengan enggan ia mengangkat telepon yang rupanya dari sang Mama. Jeon Hyun Hoon, Mama Jung Kook yang paling berharga yang ia punya di dunia ini. Dulu, Mamanya juga saat melahirkan Jung Kook masih sangat muda, namun ketika Jung Kook berusia lima tahun, Mama Hoon dan Papanya justru memutuskan bercerai dengan alasan tidak cocok lagi.

"Iya, Ma. Mama sudah di rumah? Jung Kook sebentar lagi pulang."

"..."

"Tidak usah dijemput Pak Lee, Jung Kook bisa pulang naik taksi."

"..."

"Hmm, Jung Kook juga sayang Mama."

Menutup teleponnya, lalu merapikan tas, dan segera pergi dari perpustakaan.

* * *

...

"Mama harap Tae Hyung bisa menjaga Jung Kook selama Mama dan Mama Re Na pergi ke Jerman. Tae Hyung tidak keberatan, kan?"

Tae Hyung yang duduk di dekat Mama Re Na mengangguk. "Mama Hoon tenang saja. Tae Hyung pasti menjaga Jung Kook."

Re Na mencolek dagu Tae Hyung gemas, membuat si tampan bersurai merah itu mengedip nakal. Ya, Hyun Hoon sudah tahu hubungan tak lazim antara Ibu dan anak angkat itu. Seperti simbiosis mutualisme; di mana Re Na mendapatkan kepuasan dari Tae Hyung, dan Tae Hyung sendiri mendapatkan fasilitas mewah yang ia mau.

"Tae Hyung bisa jaga diri, kan, selama Mama pergi?"

"Tentu saja. Mama Re Na tidak usah khawatir."

"Mama sudah mentransfer uang ke rekening Tae Hyung. Gunakan uang itu dengan baik, pakai kartu kredit yang Mama berikan kemarin untuk membeli apa yang Tae Hyung mau, eum."

Saat mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba Jung Kook datang dengan wajah lesu.

"Jung Kook pulang, Ma."

Tae Hyung lah yang pertama kali menoleh, membuat si manis hampir terpeleset karena si brengsek itu nyata berada di hadapannya.

"Sini sayang, kenalkan ini anak dari Mama Re Na, namanya Tae Hyung."

Jung Kook membungkuk sopan, berusaha bersikap biasa padahal perasaannya sudah tidak menentu. Bahkan sekarang Tae Hyung malah tersenyum manis padanya. Tuhan, cobaan apalagi ini?

Sebelum pergi, Mama Hoon sempat menahan tangan putra kesayangannya itu. "Ajak Tae Hyung bersamamu, sayang. Mulai saat ini kalian satu kamar, karena Tae Hyung akan di sini selama kami pergi ke Jerman."

Jung Kook tidak menolak, atau pun menanggapi ucapan Mamanya. Ia pergi lebih dulu dengan Tae Hyung yang mengekor di belakangnya.

* * *

...

Tidak ada interaksi yang terjadi antara Tae Hyung dan Jung Kook di dalam kamar. Mereka sama-sama diam. Tae Hyung terus menatap Jung Kook yang sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya. Menunggu si manis memulai pembicaraan lebih dulu; namun nyatanya Jung Kook tetap tak acuh.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Jung Kook."

Bergeming, Jung Kook tetap meneruskan kegiatan membaca komiknya. Dalam hati Jung Kook sudah bertekad untuk mengabaikan apapun yang Tae Hyung lakukan.

"Kau pasti masih marah padaku, ya?"

Masih diam, tetapi kali ini Jung Kook menatap Tae Hyung. Sepasang netra polos seperti kelinci itu jujur saja sangat Tae Hyung rindukan. Ia jadi ingat saat mereka bercinta bulan lalu, di mana tatapan Jung Kook yang sayu membuat Tae Hyung tak bisa mengabaikan ketertarikannya terhadap Jung Kook.

Saat bulan lalu ia pergi tanpa memberikan kabar secara langsung, Tae Hyung hanya tidak siap ketika menatap kekecewaan Jung Kook. Dan kini, saat ia berhasil bertemu lagi dengan kelinci manisnya itu, justru Jung Kook terlihat sangat membencinya.

Tae Hyung berjalan, seperti hendak mendekati Jung Kook. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangan Jung Kook memerintahkan dirinya tetap di sana.

"Jangan berbicara padaku, atau bahkan mendekatiku."

Hanya itu yang Jung Kook katakan, karena Mama Hoon dan Mama Re Na masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk berpamitan.

"Tolong, selama kami pergi, kalian harus saling menjaga, oke. "

"Mama dan Mama Re Na juga hati-hati."

"Kami pergi anak-anak. Sampai jumpa bulan depan."

Kembali hening, Jung Kook kini duduk di tempat tidur, berusaha tak memedulikan Tae Hyung yang juga duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang berbeda.

* * *

...

Pagi harinya saat akan pergi ke sekolah, Tae Hyung menunggu Jung Kook di depan pintu kamar mandi. Membuat si manis yang baru saja memakai seragamnya lengkap itu terkejut dengan keberadaan Tae Hyung.

"Hari ini ayo pergi ke sekolah bersama. Aku akan mengantarmu lebih dulu."

Jung Kook menatap tajam Tae Hyung, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pak Lee sudah biasa mengantarku, dan terimakasih atas tawarannya."

"Tapi sayangnya tadi Pak Lee mengatakan jika hari ini beliau tidak bisa bekerja. Istrinya sedang di rawat di rumah sakit."

Mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya Jung Kook meninggalkan Tae Hyung.

"Pergi jalan kaki atau denganku?"

Melirik jam yang sialnya jika ia nekat jalan kaki akan membutuhkan waktu setidaknya sampai di halte subway itu sekitar setengah jam. Menghela napas dalam, sebelum akhirnya Jung Kook mengangguk pada Tae Hyung.

Mereka berdua sudah berada dalam mobil yang sama, sesekali Tae Hyung melirik ke arah Jung Kook yang hanya menatap kosong ke arah jalanan.

"Kook, tentang malam itu..."

"Jangan katakan apapun. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengingatnya."

Setelah itu Tae Hyung bungkam, tak lagi memulai percakapan pada Jung Kook. Ya, si manis memang berhak membencinya. Karena si pengecut ini, setelah merampas kehormatan Jung Kook, pergi begitu saja. Walaupun ia meninggalkan secarik memo, itu tak bisa mewakili rasa bersalahnya sampai saat ini.

"Sudah sampai."

Jung Kook turun, dan tanpa menoleh pada Tae Hyung, si manis berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Tae Hyung yang hanya menghela napasnya berat.

* * *

...

Pak Cha, guru kesenian baru saja datang dan memasuki kelas 2-3, kelasnya Jung Kook. Seperti janji Pak Cha bulan lalu sebelum libur, guru manis itu mengatakan jika ujian untuk mata pelajaran kesenian akan dimulai pada minggu kedua, dan itu artinya Jung Kook dan siswa lain bersiap-siap mendapatkan tugas tidak biasa dari guru manis itu.

"Bapak pernah berjanji akan memberikan tugas pengganti ujian kita untuk minggu depan, kan. Dan tugasnya, Bapak minta kalian ciptakan sebuah lagu. Minggu depan kita akan melakukan tes di ruang kesenian dengan lagu yang kalian ciptakan sendiri. Kalian juga bisa menggunakan alat musik sebagai instrumen pengiringnya, dan tentu saja ada nilai tambah bagi siswa yang memakai instrumen. Apa kalian sanggup, anak-anak?"

Banyak siswa yang antusias menanggapi tugas dari Pak Cha, terutama Ji Min dan Yoon Gi yang memang sangat menyukai pelajaran kesenian. Yoon Gi, kan, memang terkenal sangat unggul di mata pelajaran ini. Pemuda kesayangan Ji Min itu sudah banyak sekali menciptakan lagu-lagu.

Berbeda dengan Jung Kook yang hanya diam seperti tak minat. Jung Kook memang sangat menyukai bernyanyi, ingat bernyanyi; bukan bermain musik apalagi membuat lagu. Maka tak heran jika tugas dari Pak Cha itu selalu jadi tugas terberat dibanding pelajaran lain.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Bapak tunggu karya hebat kalian minggu depan."

Setelah Pak Cha pergi, Yoon Gi memutar kursinya, dan menatap Jung Kook. "Hei, _Bunny_. Kau yakin bisa mengerjakan ini?"

Menggeleng lesu. "Yoon Gi, ajarkan aku cara membuat lagu yang keren, eum?" rengeknya.

Yoon Gi melirik Ji Min yang menatapnya tajam. "Maaf Kook, Ji Min dan aku sudah sepakat untuk membuatnya berdua saja. Kau bisa mencari guru musik lain untuk mengajarimu membuat lagu."

Jung Kook mencebikkan bibirnya, memukul bahu Ji Min yang kini menertawakannya. "Kau tega sekali padaku, Park Ji Min!"

"Maafkan aku ya, Kook. Baiklah, kami pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa besok."

Lagi-lagi Jung Kook ditinggalkan sendirian. Kenapa dua sahabatnya itu sangat menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini?

* * *

...

Ji Min dan Yoon Gi baru saja tiba di apartemen yang mereka tempati dan menemukan Tae Hyung sedang berdiri di samping pintu dengan seragam sekolah lengkap. Ji Min yang pertama kali menghampiri Tae Hyung lalu melayangkan pukulan di perut landai Tae Hyung.

"Jim, kenapa memukulku?!"

"Pukulan itu memang pantas untukmu, Kim Tae Hyung!"

"Kau juga mau menghukumku, Min Yoon Gi?!" tanya Tae Hyung pada Yoon Gi yang menatapnya tajam ke arahnya.

"Masuklah."

Ketiganya masuk, dan Tae Hyung sesekali masih meringis karena pukulan Ji Min benar-benar keras.

"Masih berani menampakkan diri di hadapan kami, Tae Hyung!"

Tae Hyung mengusap tengkuknya, ia malu, tentu saja. Ji Min dan Yoon Gi memang pantas membencinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga merekalah yang mengenalkan Tae Hyung secara tidak langsung pada Jung Kook. Ketika itu, Tae Hyung tak sengaja melihat rekaman video Jung Kook saat sedang bernyanyi di ruang karaoke bersama Ji Min dan Yoon Gi. Ini memang konyol, tapi Tae Hyung akui jika ia tertarik pada Jung Kook setelah itu.

Ji Min memang belum sempat mengenalkan Tae Hyung pada Jung Kook secara langsung, namun takdir Tuhan sepertinya begitu cepat mempertemukan keduanya dalam insiden di klub malam bulan lalu.

"Kau masih belum bisa berbicara dengan Jung Kook, Tae?"

"Kami tinggal bersama tetapi sampai saat ini sepertinya Jung Kook masih membenciku."

"Itu memang pantas kau dapatkan, brengsek."

Yoon Gi mengelus dada Ji Min. "Jim, jangan seperti itu," membuat Ji Min akhirnya diam.

"Aku tahu aku salah, dan bahkan begitu pengecut. Tapi, jika aku berani membantah Mama Re Na, itu artinya—"

"Kau kehilangan semua fasilitas mewahmu. Bukan begitu Kim Tae Hyung?!"

"Jim, kumohon diamlah," pinta Yoon Gi, membuat Ji Min mendengus sebal.

"Mama Re Na yang membuatku bisa merasakan semua kemewahan itu dengan mudah. Dan Mama Re Na juga yang mengangkat derajatku dari seorang pemuda penghibur menjadi pemuda yang tak harus bersusah payah mencari uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya."

Yoon Gi mengerti, di masa lalu, untuk makan saja Tae Hyung harus rela kerja paruh waktu dan merelakan waktu istirahatnya. Tetapi saat Bibinya—Han Re Na—mengadopsi Tae Hyung, kehidupan pemuda itu berubah. Ya, walau Tae Hyung juga harus rela membayar kebaikan Re Na dengan dirinya yang menjadi alat pemuas nafsu wanita cantik itu.

"Berjuanglah untuk membuat Jung Kook memaafkanmu, Tae Hyung. Aku merasa iba melihat Jung Kook tidak lagi bergairah menjalani hidupnya setelah kau merampas miliknya."

Tae Hyung menunduk, tangannya yang terkepal itu bergetar. "Untuk Jung Kook, aku pasti akan berjuang keras, Yoon Gi."

"Sekarang pulanglah."

* * *

...

Tae Hyung baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya saat seorang pelayan wanita menghampirinya dengan panik.

"Bibi Shin ada apa?"

"Tuan Jung Kook, Tuan."

"Iya, Jung Kook kenapa?"

"Demamnya sangat tinggi, dan dia terus gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tapi sekarang sedang dirawat oleh dokter Nam Joon."

Tae Hyung segera berlari ke dalam kamar untuk memeriksa keadaan Jung Kook. Ketika sampai di sana, Tae Hyung melihat ada seorang pria duduk dan sedang membuka infus pada tangan Jung Kook.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Jung Kook?"

Dokter berlesung pipi itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Tae Hyung. "Jung Kook baik-baik saja. Aku Kim Nam Joon, dokter pribadi keluarga Jeon."

Tae Hyung menerima uluran tangan dokter Nam Joon. "Kim Tae Hyung, anak dari rekan bisnis Mama Hoon."

Nam Joon mengangguk. "Kau bisa menjaga Jung Kook, kan, Nak? Sekarang kondisinya sudah tidak apa-apa. Dia selalu seperti ini jika kelelahan dan stres."

"Terimakasih banyak, dokter."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku permisi. Jika ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, oke."

Mengangguk lagi. Setelah kepergian dokter Nam Joon, Tae Hyung kini duduk di bawah tempat tidur Jung Kook, mengecek suhu tubuh Jung Kook yang terasa dingin. Si manis juga terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya, dan sesekali ekspresi kesakitan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kau brengsek Kim Tae Hyung! Kenapa pergi meninggalkanku setelah kau merampas hal berharga dalam hidupku..."

Jung Kook mengigau dalam tidurnya, tapi ucapan Jung Kook justru membuat Tae Hyung semakin merasa bersalah. Ini semua salahnya, dia yang menyebabkan Jung Kook seperti ini.

Menggenggam tangan Jung Kook erat, kemudian Tae Hyung mengecup punggung tangan si manis dengan hati-hati. "Maafkan aku..."

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Yuhu, Vanilla datang bawa lanjutannya :D Maaf ya agak lama, sebenernya kepengen liat respon temen-temen dulu sih, FF ini layak dilanjut atau nggak, gitu. Tapi makasih loh yang udan review, follow, dan favoritin FF baru Vanilla ini :*

Banyak yang PM kenapa kok tumben Ffnya pendek, loh, ini 2K+ loh sayang, tapi emang biasanya sih sampe 4K ya atau lebih, sengaja aja sih, biar nggak bosen gitu bacanya, hihi

Tenang, FF ini udah sampe di chapter 4 kok, jadi insyaallah kalo misal nggak ada kendala apapun tetep di update.

Semoga suka sama chapter 2-nya ^^

Peluk, cium ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE I AM**

A Story by

Vanilla Sky

Cast :

Jeon Jung Kook

Kim Tae Hyung

Genre :

Romance; Hurt/Comfort; School life; YAOI

Rated :

PG-18

Sumarry :

Malam tahun baru lalu, _One night stand_ dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, namun masih membekas dalan ingatan betapa senyum Kim Tae Hyung sehangat mentari di musim semi. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah setelah itu Jeon Jung Kook akan kembali bertemu dengan Kim Tae Hyung?

Recommended Song :

Yesung – Here I am

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

...

 **PREVIEW**

"Kau brengsek Kim Tae Hyung! Kenapa pergi meninggalkanku setelah kau merampas hal berharga dalam hidupku..."

Jung Kook mengigau dalam tidurnya, tapi ucapan Jung Kook justru membuat Tae Hyung semakin merasa bersalah. Ini semua salahnya, dia yang menyebabkan Jung Kook seperti ini.

Menggenggam tangan Jung Kook erat, kemudian Tae Hyung mengecup punggung tangan si manis dengan hati-hati. "Maafkan aku..."

...

Jung Kook terbangun dari tidurnya di tengah malam. Kondisinya sudah agak membaik, dan tubuhnya juga tidak selemas tadi sebelum dokter Nam Joon memberi infus untuk menambah cairan di tubuhnya. Jung Kook berusaha duduk dengan menyandar ke kepala ranjang, namun tatapannya segera tertuju pada Tae Hyung yang kini tertidur di sisi ranjang, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas telapak tangan Jung Kook.

Dengan hati-hati Jung Kook menarik tangannya, lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, memerhatikan Tae Hyung yang tertidur begitu nyenyak. Ada perasaan hangat memenuhi hatinya, Jung Kook mengulurkan tangan untuk mengelus surai Tae Hyung.

"Aku sudah berusaha semampuku, mengenyahkan perasaan sialan yang nyatanya tidak bisa aku singkirkan. Kim Tae Hyung, kau brengsek, hiks..."

Jung Kook menangis, tubuhnya bergetar. Sesak yang memenuhi rongga dadanya sudah tak bisa ia tahan. Apalagi di saat mencoba melupakan, Tae Hyung justru hadir kembali dalam hidupnya yang hampir kacau.

 _One night stand_ dengan Tae Hyung pada malam tahun baru itu benar-benar yang pertama bagi Jung Kook. Saat itu, Jung Kook memang tidak sepenuhnya mabuk. Tetapi entah kenapa, keinginan untuk mencoba sesuatu yang ia hindari selama ini justru semakin besar, sampai akhirnya ia dengan sukarela menyerahkan kehormatannya pada Tae Hyung.

Jujur saja, Jung Kook begitu menikmati bagaimana Tae Hyung memanjakan tiap jengkal titik sensitifnya. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang sudah ahli dengan hal tersebut.

Di saat perasaannya carut marut, Jung Kook tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Tae Hyung sudah terbangun, menatapnya sedih.

"Aku minta maaf, Kook."

Jung Kook terkesiap, ia mengusap airmatanya, dan terkejut ketika Tae Hyung kini menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" perintah Jung Kook.

Tae Hyung bungkam, di dalam kamar hanya ada dirinya dan si manis. Para pelayan tinggal di paviliun yang berbeda dengan rumah utama, sehingga di rumah besar ini, Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung hanya berdua.

"Aku membencimu, bahkan sampai hari ini pun aku begitu membencimu."

Tae Hyung tahu jika Jung Kook berbohong. Ia bisa melihat keresahan tergambar jelas di manik Jung Kook yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Tuhan, rasanya Tae Hyung ingin sekali menarik Jung Kook dalam pelukannya. Tetapi, ia takut jika si manis akan semakin membencinya. Tae Hyung sekarang hanya bisa menunggu Jung Kook tenang, dan mendengarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Kenapa kau harus datang kembali dan mengusik hidupku?!"

Jung Kook memekik kesal, airmatanya menetes, membasahi pipinya yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, brengsek!"

Ada sesak yang memenuhi dada Tae Hyung. Matanya juga sekarang berkaca-kaca, ingin rasanya ia memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah dengan tega membuat Jung Kook terluka.

"Maaf..."

Jung Kook kini mendongak, kemudian maniknya kembali menatap tajam ke arah Tae Hyung.

"Kau boleh menghukumku sekarang, Kook. Hanya saja aku mohon... jangan menangis," ucap Tae Hyung parau.

Tangan Jung Kook terangkat, mengepal, dan bergetar. Lalu, dengan keras Jung Kook memukul rahang Tae Hyung, merasakan buku-buku jarinya juga berkedut nyeri.

"Seharusnya aku membunuhmu, Kim Tae Hyung! Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu hidup dan bersenang-senang setelah meninggalkan luka di hidupku! Seharusnya, hiks..."

Dengan gerakan cepat, Tae Hyung menarik tubuh Jung Kook, mendekapnya erat. Tak memedulikan Jung Kook yang meronta di pelukannya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini, Kook. Maafkan aku, maaf..."

Jung Kook tetap berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan erat Tae Hyung, tapi sayangnya ia kalah. Kenyamanan pelukan Tae Hyung membuatnya diam sekarang.

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu. Hanya saja aku takut jika kau akan semakin membenciku. Kumohon maafkan aku..."

Kali ini Jung Kook merasakan tubuh Tae Hyung bergetar. Ia juga dapat mendengar isakkan lirih keluar dari bibir Tae Hyung. Tangannya secara refleks terangkat untuk mengelus punggung Tae Hyung.

Tae Hyung perlahan melepaskan pelukan pada tubuh Jung Kook, membuat si manis dengan jelas bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau kembali ke sini? Menemuiku dan berusaha menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Padahal jika kau mau pun, kau bisa dengan bebas tidak kembali, karena kita sebelumnya tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain," ujar Jung Kook.

"Kau masih ingat tentang memo yang kutinggalkan sebelum aku pergi?"

Jung Kook mengangguk sendu. "Dan akhirnya kau datang, setelah membawa separuh hatiku pergi."

Tae Hyung menggenggam tangan Jung Kook, ia senang mendengar pengakuan polos yang terucap dari bibir si manis saat ini.

"Dan bahkan, jauh sebelum kita bertemu, aku sudah lebih dulu mencintaimu, Kook. Ji Min selalu tak pernah bosan menceritakan si kaku Jeon Jung Kook padaku. Si anak Mama yang selalu takut jika pergi dari rumah lewat jam tidurnya. Dan si manis yang berhasil mencuri hati Kim Tae Hyung dengan rekaman video konyolnya saat di tempat karaoke."

"Jangan membohongiku."

Tae Hyung menggeleng. "Apa kau pernah tahu jika aku juga tersiksa saat harus meninggalkanmu di malam setelah kita bercinta? Bahkan, aku merasa menjadi orang paling sialan karena tak bisa menjadi orang pertama yang kau lihat saat terbangun di pagi harinya."

Jung Kook terus menatap Tae Hyung yang kembali menangis, tangannya kemudian mengelus pipi Tae Hyung.

"Boleh aku memelukmu lagi, Kook? Hanya kali ini saja."

Jung Kook merentangkan tangan, menunggu Tae Hyung menghambur memeluknya. "Tidak hanya kali ini saja, tapi kapan pun kau membutuhkanku, kau bisa memelukku."

Tae Hyung tersenyum di sela tangisannya, lalu memeluk Jung Kook erat, dan sesekali Tae Hyung juga masih menggumamkan kata maaf yang tak pernah bosan ia ucapkan.

* * *

...

Malam ini seperti malam terpanjang bagi Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung. Si tampan masih tetap pada posisinya, tetap memeluk Jung Kook dengan erat. Kemudian, Tae Hyung merubah posisinya, ia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jung Kook, menelusupkan wajahnya di perut si manis yang mengelus surainya.

"Rasanya nyaman sekali seperti ini," bisik Tae Hyung yang akhirnya menutup mata.

Jung Kook tahu jika Tae Hyung tertidur, ia tetap membiarkan si tampan melakukan keinginannya seperti saat ini. Tangannya tetap mengusap kepala Tae Hyung, membuatnya semakin terlelap.

Setelah Jung Kook memastikan Tae Hyung tidak terganggu dalam tidurnya, ia menarik satu bantal, lalu merebahkan kepala Tae Hyung di sana.

Jung Kook berjalan keluar kamar, bermaksud mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong. Dia berjalan ke arah dapur, menuangkan air pada gelasnya, dan segera menghabiskan dalam sekali tegukan.

Rumah ini begitu sepi jika semua pelayan kembali ke paviliun yang berada di belakang. Jung Kook memang sudah terbiasa seperti ini, tetapi terkadang ia juga merindukan hangatnya sebuah keluarga yang utuh.

Jung Kook duduk di kursi dan mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Rasa kantuk perlahan menyerangnya, dan entah sejak kapan ia memejamkan mata, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

...

Dini harinya Tae Hyung terbangun, namun ia terkejut saat tak menemukan Jung Kook di dalam kamar. Dengan cepat ia bangkit, melompat dari atas ranjang, lalu berjalan untuk mencari keberadaan Jung Kook.

Menelusuri setiap sudut rumah besar ini, mencari ke balkon lantai dua, namun hasilnya nihil, Jung Kook tidak ada di sana. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan si manis rupanya tengah tertidur di atas meja makan dengan gelas air yang kosong di sisinya.

Tae Hyung berjongkok di depan Jung Kook. Tangannya terulur, merapikan helai surai Jung Kook yang menutupi mata. Lalu tangannya turun ke hidung bangir Jung Kook, beralih pada bibir si manis yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku hampir gila saat meninggalkanmu dalam kebingungan satu bulan yang lalu, Kook..." monolog Tae Hyung.

Tae Hyung mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Jung Kook, namun kemudian ia mengarahkan bibirnya itu untuk mengecup kening Jung Kook. Ia tidak mau lagi memanfaatkan kesempatan apapun dari Jung Kook.

"Ingin melanjutkan tidur di sini, apa di dalam kamar, manis?"

Tae Hyung menggendong Jung Kook di punggungnya, dengan refleks Jung Kook merangkul lehernya erat, menyusupkan wajahnya di sana.

"Di kamar saja, Tae."

Segera setelah mendapatkan jawaban, Tae Hyung membawa Jung Kook berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar. Sepertinya si manis tertidur sangat pulas, buktinya saat Tae Hyung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, Jung Kook sama sekali tak terganggu. Setelah itu, Tae Hyung pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jung Kook.

Tangan Tae Hyung bahkan tak terlepas dari tangan Jung Kook. "Kim Tae Hyung mencintai Jeon Jung Kook."

* * *

...

Keesokan paginya, berhubung ini hari Minggu, Jung Kook bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat tugasnya membuat lirik lagu. Sejak bangun, tak lupa mandi, dan sarapan, Jung Kook langsung kembali ke dalam kamar, berkutat dengan pena dan bukunya.

Jung Kook lebih baik mendapatkan tugas menyalin huruf kanji sebanyak seribu huruf dibandingkan dengan tugas membuat lagu. Apa-apaan Pak Cha memberikan tugas menyiksa seperti ini? Ya, bagi Ji Min dan Yoon Gi mungkin ini tugas paling mudah, tetapi baginya, ini lebih sulit daripada matematika.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Jung Kook melirik Tae Hyung yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa camilan dan dua gelas teh hangat. Kemudian si tampan langsung berdiri di belakang kursi Jung Kook dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala si manis.

"Tae Hyung jangan menggangguku!"

Tae Hyung tertawa, Jung Kook galak sekali hari ini.

"Itu puisi? Kenapa jelek sekali?"

Jung Kook menghembuskan napas kasar, habis sudah kesabarannya kali ini, dan Tae Hyung, bukannya membantu justru malah mengejek hasil kerja kerasnya.

"Ini lirik lagu, Kim Tae Hyung!"

Kali ini tawa Tae Hyung semakin keras, membuat Jung Kook tak tahan dan mencubit paha Tae Hyung.

"Sakit, Kook. Argh! Jangan cubit!" pekik Tae Hyung kesakitan.

"Rasakan itu, brengsek! Menyebalkan sekali terus-terusan mengejek tugasku!"

Jung Kook akhirnya melepaskan cubitannya, dan berusaha tak memedulikan Tae Hyung yang masih meratapi paha mulusnya kini memerah akibat cubitan Jung Kook. Salah sendiri kenapa ia hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

"Butuh bantuan, tidak?"

"Kalau kau hanya membuat rusuh, terimakasih banyak. Kau bisa pergi dari sini, dan jangan menggangguku."

Sensitif sekali si manis hari ini. Oh ayolah, semua orang tahu, di sekolahnya, Kim Tae Hyung itu pandai bermain alat musik. Bukan hanya satu, tetapi empat; piano, gitar, biola, dan cello. Suara Tae Hyung juga merdu, dan kemampuannya menciptakan lagu juga tidak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Kau punya alat musik tidak, Kook?"

"Ada piano di ruang kerja Mama. Kita bisa ke sana jika kau mau."

Tae Hyung mengangguk, merapikan buku tugas Jung Kook, lalu menarik si manis untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kau mau apa, Tae Hyung?"

"Kubilang, kan, aku akan membantumu membuat lagu, bahkan lengkap dengan partitur notnya."

Menghela napas pasrah, Jung Kook sekarang hanya membiarkan Tae Hyung membawanya masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Mama Hoon. Si tampan langsung duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan piano, dan menepuk sisi lainnya yang kosong agar Jung Kook duduk di sana.

"Kemarilah."

Jung Kook tak mengatakan apapun, ia hanya menuruti kemauan Tae Hyung.

"Aku akan membuat nadanya lebih dulu. Setelah itu kita bersama-sama menentukan lirik yang cocok, oke."

Tangan Tae Hyung menekan tuts piano. Pada awalnya nada yang Tae Hyung mainkan itu tidak beraturan. Namun, lambat laun menjadi satu kesatuan harmonisasi yang indah. Tae Hyung benar-benar tidak berbohong soal kemampuannya yang mahir memainkan alat musik. Dan ini, nada yang Tae Hyung mainkan terdengar sangat indah.

"Selesai."

Ia menyudahi permainan pianonya. Kemudian Tae Hyung melirik Jung Kook yang masih menatapnya. Tae Hyung lalu mencondongkan wajahnya, mengecup ujung hidung Jung Kook tiba-tiba, membuat rona merah menggemaskan menghiasi pipi Jung Kook yang bulat.

"Apakah karena permainan pianoku yang indah, akhirnya kau semakin terpesona padaku, Kook?" goda Tae Hyung lagi.

Mencebikkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Tae Hyung semakin tak tahan hingga akhirnya kembali mengecup Jung Kook, namun kali ini kecupannya di sepasang pipi Jung Kook.

"Tae Hyung lepas!"

Tae Hyung tertawa, lalu merangkul pundak Jung Kook. Membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Jung Kook semakin memerah.

"Sekarang bantu aku membuat lirik lagunya," pinta Jung Kook mengedipkan matanya lucu.

Ya Tuhan, kuatkan Kim Tae Hyung untuk bisa menahan keinginannya agar tak menerjang Jung Kook sekarang juga.

* * *

...

 _Aku berpikir aku perlu alasan._

 _Aku minum sedikit di depan pasar._

 _Sungguh sedikit, tapi dunia telah menjadi buram._

 _Aku pikir aku agak mabuk._

Jung Kook menulis kalimat yang Tae Hyung ucapkan. Menulis tiap kata demi kata secara perlahan. Entah kenapa, Tae Hyung seperti sedang menceritakan dirinya sendiri. Jung Kook memang belum mengenal Tae Hyung dengan baik. Si tampan yang duduk disampingnya itu begitu misterius. Datang, lalu menggangu hidupnya yang tenang dan nyaman.

 _Aku pikir aku kehilangan jam tanganku._

 _Aku menyadarinya setelah melihat lenganku terasa kosong._

 _Itu bukan kesalahan jam itu._

 _Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan sentuhanmu di lenganku._

Jung Kook kembali menuliskan kalimat yang diucapkan Tae Hyung, namun matanya kini fokus memandangi Tae Hyung yang sedang memejamkan mata. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada bibir Tae Hyung yang masih bergumam.

Saat Tae Hyung membuka mata, tatapan mereka bertemu. Tae Hyung bergeming, seperti tak pernah bosan mengagumi pahatan sempurna yang Tuhan ciptakan disampingnya ini.

 _Buka pintunya, di sinilah aku._

 _Mengapa kau tidak tahu?_

 _Aku membeli tanaman dan bunga yang kau sukai._

 _Lihatlah, aku memakai kemeja yang kau belikan untukku._

 _Hanya kau yang tidak ada di sini, jadi... bukalah pintu._

 _Itu kata-kata yang mudah._

 _Tapi kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu..._

Jung Kook menghentikan tangannya, lalu kembali menatap Tae Hyung yang mengucapkan lirik terakhir yang belum sempat ia lanjutkan lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Tae Hyung tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada apapun.

Jung Kook tetap diam, ia hanya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Apa itu cinta? Bagaimana cara dirinya mengekspresikan terhadap hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan cinta?

"Aku mencintaimu, Kook."

Jung Kook justru menggeleng, bibirnya bergetar, ia hanya tidak siap jika harus kecewa seperti pada saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Tae Hyung, dan pemuda itu justru meninggalkannya.

Jika cinta, mungkin Papa dan Mama Hoon tidak akan bercerai. Jika cinta, mungkin Yoon Gi dan Ji Min tidak akan pernah bertengkar dan saling memukul. Jika cinta, mungkin...

Terpaku di tempatnya ketika Tae Hyung menempelkan bibir pada bibirnya. Tidak ada lumatan, Tae Hyung hanya ingin Jung Kook merasakan getaran dalam hatinya, betapa ia benar-benar tulus mencintai Jung Kook.

Jung Kook mengedip banyak, namun tidak juga mendorong tubuh Tae Hyung menjauh. Ia hanya mengepalkan tangan, dan menatap Tae Hyung yang menutup mata.

Ada gelenyar hangat memenuhi perasaannya sekarang, dan Jung Kook sangat menyukai degupan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tae Hyung lalu melepaskan tautan bibirnya, menatap Jung Kook yang masih diam menatapnya. "Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

Jung Kook menggeleng. "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa," ujarnya polos.

"Kau hanya perlu menjawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak', itu saja."

Jung Kook menunduk, tangannya menyentuh dadanya sendiri, membuat Tae Hyung menggenggam tangan Jung Kook juga.

"Kau bisa merasakan degup jantungku, tidak?"

Tae Hyung tersenyum, lantas menganggukkan kepala. "Sangat cepat, seperti ada sebuah parade di sana."

Kali ini Jung Kook juga tersenyum. "Apakah itu cukup menjawab pernyataan cintamu, Tae Hyung?"

Tae Hyung tertegun, lalu meraih tubuh Jung Kook untuk merapat. "Kau mau menjalaninya denganku, Kook?"

"Ya, kita coba dulu, dan ajari aku bagaimana bersikap selayaknya kekasih seperti pasangan lain," kata Jung Kook, dan ia juga membalas pelukan Tae Hyung.

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Vanilla datang lagi bawa lanjutannya ^_^

Wah, makasih banyak loh udah mau baca sama tinggalin review manisnya buat Vanilla :*

Dapet pertanyaan lagi soal MinYoon yang jadi ukenya siapa? Hihihi, tenang, Vanilla pecinta uke, jarang banget biasin seme, kalopun ada, itu cuma beberapa ^^ jadi, buat yang tanya siapa uke, ya jelas Yoon Gi atuh darling, mukanya si kakang mas itu cantik, walopun tingginya lebih tinggi 1 cm daripada Nchim, tetep aja dia yang jadi bottom #TeamYoonGiUke.

Tetep ya, FF ini Vanilla sengaja dibikin pendek. Biar ceritanya juga nggak monoton #alesan.

Buat yang udah follow, favoritin, sama review juga Vanilla pokoknya sayang kalian #peluk

Makasih banyak udah nyempetin waktu buat baca sama tinggalin jejak juga :* :*

Buat, Siders, bentar lagi, kan, puasa... masa nggak mau kasih Vanilla THR gitu berupa review, hihihi

Sampai ketemu di chapter 4 ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**HERE I AM**

A Story by

Vanilla Sky

Cast :

Jeon Jung Kook

Kim Tae Hyung

Genre :

Romance; fluuf; School life; YAOI

Rated :

PG-18

Sumarry :

Malam tahun baru lalu, _One night stand_ dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, namun masih membekas dalan ingatan betapa senyum Kim Tae Hyung sehangat mentari di musim semi. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah setelah itu Jeon Jung Kook akan kembali bertemu dengan Kim Tae Hyung?

Chapter 4

* * *

...

 **PREVIEW**

"Kau bisa merasakan degup jantungku, tidak?"

Tae Hyung tersenyum, lantas menganggukkan kepala. "Sangat cepat, seperti ada sebuah parade di sana."

Kali ini Jung Kook juga tersenyum. "Apakah itu cukup menjawab pernyataan cintamu, Tae Hyung?"

Tae Hyung tertegun, lalu meraih tubuh Jung Kook untuk merapat. "Kau mau menjalaninya denganku, Kook?"

"Ya, kita coba dulu, dan ajari aku bagaimana bersikap selayaknya kekasih seperti pasangan lain," kata Jung Kook, dan ia juga membalas pelukan Tae Hyung.

...

Jung Kook tidak tahu kenapa begitu mudah dirinya menerima Tae Hyung. Selama ia hidup 18 tahun, ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa jatuh cinta itu adalah hal yang rumit. Dan sekarang, ia lebih baik menyelesaikan legonya, dibanding harus mendengar teori membosankan seputar itu dari Yoon Gi.

Ya, Yoon Gi dan Ji Min sekarang sedang berkunjung ke kediaman bayi kesayangan mereka, Jeon Jung Kook. Dan sudah dua jam ini Yoon Gi menceramahi Jung Kook di ruang baca pribadinya; tentu saja tanpa Tae Hyung. Lalu jangan lupakan soal Yoon Gi yang memberi trik dan tips posisi bercinta pada Jung Kook; dasar _pervert._

Tae Hyung dan Ji Min, di mana kedua pemuda tampan itu? Jawabannya adalah, mereka sedang sibuk menyelesaikan game di kamar Jung Kook.

"Aku pasti bisa mengalahkanmu beruang jelek," pekik Ji Min bersemangat memegang stik playstationnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Park Chimchim sialan," ujar Tae Hyung tak mau kalah.

Beginilah jika mereka bersama, terkadang rukun seperti sepasang kekasih, tetapi tak jarang juga mereka terlibat perkelahian karena hal sepele. Contohnya sekarang.

"Rasakan ini, bodoh!"

Tae Hyung memukuli bokong Ji Min tanpa ampun ketika pemuda kesayangan Yoon Gi itu berhasil mengalahkannya; ya walaupun dengan melakukan kecurangan. Maka dari itu Tae Hyung marah dan akhirnya memukuli Ji Min, seperti Ibu yang sedang menghukum anak lelakinya yang nakal.

"Hentikan Tae Hyung! Argh! Itu sakit! Bokongku astaga!"

Tae Hyung tak memedulikan pekikan Ji Min. Tangannya beralih pada kepala Ji Min, dan melayangkan beberapa pukulan kecil juga di sana.

"Kalian! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Jung Kook dan Yoon Gi datang karena mendengar kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan oleh dua pembuat onar itu. Sementara Tae Hyung dan Ji Min hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dan mengelus tengkuknya karena malu.

"Kami tadi sedang bermain game, tapi Ji Min curang, akhirnya kupukul saja dia," ucap Tae Hyung.

"Yoon Gi, sakit," rengek Ji Min pada Yoon Gi yang mendelikkan matanya.

"Kita pulang, Jim. Akan kuobati di rumah saja. Kook, kami pulang dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Yoon Gi. Terimakasih untuk tipsnya."

Setelah kedua pemuda itu pergi, Tae Hyung segera menghampiri Jung Kook yang kini menutup pintu kamar. Dengan rasa penasaran akhirnya si tampan berbisik.

"Tips apa yang Yoon Gi ajarkan padamu, _Baby_? Dia tidak mengajarimu hal aneh, kan?" tanya Tae Hyung penuh selidik.

Jung Kook mencubit pipi Tae Hyung, lalu balas berbisik. "R-a-h-a-s-i-a," setelahnya si manis pergi meninggalkan Tae Hyung dan memilih merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dengan membaca komik.

Tae Hyung pun mengikuti Jung Kook, dan berbaring disampingnya. Si tampan membalikkan wajah Jung Kook, membuka kacamata baca yang tengah dikenakan Jung Kook, lalu mengecup bibir si manis cukup lama.

"Hukuman untuk bayi kelinciku yang nakal," ucap Tae Hyung setelahnya.

"Tae Hyung, kenapa mencuri ciumanku lagi?"

Tae Hyung tertawa saat Jung Kook memukulnya dengan bantal, dan kini si manis duduk di punggungnya.

"Owh, kenapa kesayangan Tae Hyung ini berat sekali, eum?" goda Tae Hyung lagi.

"Ya, aku tidak gemuk, Tae Hyung."

Tae Hyung begitu menikmati setiap detik yang ia lewati bersama Jung Kook. Benar-benar menikmati. Ia bahkan tidak harus berpura-pura bahagia. Senyuman lepas Tae Hyung adalah bukti betapa hari ini dan seterusnya ia berharap bisa bersama Jung Kook.

"Kook?"

"Ya, Tae?"

"Kau tidak mau turun di punggungku, eoh?"

Mencebikkan bibir yang sayangnya Tae Hyung tidak mengetahui itu. Jika tahu, mungkin si tampan terus menghujami wajah Jung Kook dengan kecupan gemas.

"Punggungmu hangat," lalu Jung Kook merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Tae Hyung. Menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Tae Hyung, serta menghirup aroma maskulin Tae Hyung yang begitu khas.

"Kau tidak sedang menggodaku untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' padamu, kan, _Baby_?"

Menggeleng polos. "Sudah kubilang jika punggungmu hangat, Tae Hyung."

Ya, biarkan saja kelinci manis Tae Hyung sekarang bermanja-manja seperti itu.

* * *

...

Waktunya tinggal terhitung tiga hari lagi untuk Jung Kook belajar piano pada Tae Hyung. Ini sudah empat hari, dan permainan si manis masih berantakkan, membuat Tae Hyung tak jarang menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi mengajari Jung Kook.

"Nadanya masih salah, Kook," geram Tae Hyung tertahan.

"Kau galak sekali, Kim Tae Hyung!" pekik Jung Kook.

"Errr, maksudku kau tekan tuts yang itu, sayang. Astaga..."

Jung Kook menghentakkan tangannya pada tuts piano. Lebih baik dia menyewa guru musik saja dibanding diajari Tae Hyung yang terus berteriak.

"Aku lelah, kau menyebalkan!" setelahnya Jung Kook pergi meninggalkan Tae Hyung di ruang kerja Mama Hoon.

Tae Hyung sendiri, tentu saja merasa bersalah. Mungkin sikapnya yang terlalu keras mengajari Jung Kook juga begitu keterlaluan. Dan akhirnya, ia pun berjalan mengikuti Jung Kook ke dalam kamar.

Si manis kesayangan Tae Hyung sekarang sedang meringkuk dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kook, maafkan aku."

Masih tak bersuara, Jung Kook tetap bersikap tak acuh pada Tae Hyung yang berusaha melepaskan selimut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hei, _Bunny_ , maafkan aku."

"Tidak mau, kau menyebalkan, Kim Tae Hyung!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku benar-benar minta maaf sekarang."

"Ingin es krim."

Tae Hyung mengernyit, setelah itu Jung Kook membuka selimutnya dan duduk menghadap Tae Hyung. "Kubilang aku ingin es krim, Kim Tae Hyung," lalu Tae Hyung hanya tersenyum, menampilkan _eyesmile_ -nya yang memesona.

"Cium," ucapnya sembari menunjuk bibirnya dengan telunjuk.

Jung Kook tentu saja tidak keberatan, dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tae Hyung, lalu mengecupnya sebentar.

"Sudah, ayo pergi beli es krim."

Tuhan, kuatkan Tae Hyung agar tak menerjang Jung Kook saat ini juga.

* * *

...

Menurut Yoon Gi, sepasang kekasih itu jika kencan pasti berpegangan tangan. Awalnya Jung Kook berinsiatif menggenggam tangan Tae Hyung, tapi sayangnya si tampan tidak peka, dan justru meninggalkannya untuk masuk lebih dulu ke kedai es krim.

"Kau cari tempat duduk, aku yang akan memesan es krimnya. Mau rasa apa, sayang?"

"Vanilla dengan toping coklat cips, Tae."

"Pesanan diterima, manis," sambil mendorong Jung Kook pergi untuk mencari tempat duduk, Tae Hyung kini berjalan ke meja kasir untuk membeli dua es krim.

"Vanilla dengan toping coklat cips satu, dan banana splitnya satu," pelayan wanita itu tersenyum ramah, sembari mencatat pesanan Tae Hyung.

"Silahkan tunggu di tempat duduk anda, kami akan segera mengantarkan pesanannya."

Setelah itu Tae Hyung berjalan menghampiri Jung Kook yang tengah sibuk mendengarkan musik melalui _headphone_.

"Kau sedang mendengarkan lagu apa, Kook?"

Jung Kook menoleh, menatap Tae Hyung, kemudian melepaskan _headphone_ -nya. "Coba dengarkan, kau pasti menyukainya."

Tae Hyung menempelkan di telinganya. "Ini, kan..."

"Suaramu, Tae. Aku sengaja merekamnya diam-diam, dan itu indah," ucap Jung Kook polos.

"Apa Jung Kook-ku sedang memuji kekasihnya yang tampan ini?" mengangguk lucu, lalu memamerkan sepasang gigi kelincinya pada Tae Hyung.

"Tae Hyung..."

"Ya, _Baby_?"

" _I love you_ ," ucap Jung Kook tanpa bersuara, dan itu sukses membuat mata Tae Hyung berkaca-kaca.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

* * *

...

Ini hari di mana Jung Kook rasanya tak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur. Pak Cha, andai saja guru manis itu mau sedikit memberi toleransi, mungkin si kelinci ini sudah bersiap ke sekolah. Alarm yang ia atur seperti biasa sudah berdering sedari tadi, tapi kesayangan Tae Hyung itu masih sibuk bergelung dengan selimut tebal dan bantal empuknya.

Bisakah seseorang membawanya berteleportasi ke antariksa saja?

"Hei, Kook, kau tidak ingin bangun, eum?" Tae Hyung datang membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuknya dan Jung Kook, tetapi kekasihnya yang menggemaskan itu justru masih sibuk bercinta dengan tempat tidur.

"Bisakah hari ini aku tidak pergi ke sekolah, Tae Hyung. Sepertinya aku demam, uhuk," kilah Jung Kook berpura-pura batuk.

Tae Hyung lalu menempelkan tangannya di dahi Jung Kook. "Ey, kau mau berbohong dan tidak lulus di tesmu kali ini, huh? Cepat bangun, atau dengan sangat terpaksa aku membopongmu ke kamar mandi."

"Aku mandi sendiri." Jung Kook langsung turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Tae Hyung seorang diri.

"Awas terpeleset, Kook."

Setelah dua puluh menit berada di kamar mandi, Jung Kook akhirnya keluar lengkap memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Tae Hyung yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Kemarilah, kau perlu sarapan, _Bunny_."

"Tae..."

"Ya, sayang? Buka mulutmu," perintah Tae Hyung yang hanya ditanggapi gelengan lesu dari Jung Kook.

"Kau saja yang menggantikan aku untuk tes hari ini, eoh," rengeknya.

"Tidak Jeon Jung Kook. Kau pikir gurumu itu mudah dikelabui, huh? Dasar nakal," menyentil kening Jung Kook. "Cepat buka mulutmu."

Keduanya menikmati sarapan dengan Jung Kook yang masih sesekali terdengar merengek.

"Saatnya berangkat, Jung Kook- _ie_."

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar rumah, masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam Tae Hyung, dan berangkat mengantar bayi kelinci Tae Hyung yang lebih banyak diam hari ini.

"Sudah sampai, Kook."

Jung Kook melirik gerbang sekolahnya. Kenapa sekolah ini mendadak menyeramkan?

"Turunlah, dan semoga berhasil untuk tesnya, oke," mengusap lembut rambut Jung Kook. "Pulangnya kujemput atau tidak?"

Jung Kook menoleh setelah turun dari mobil, lalu menyembulkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam mobil. "Jika tesku berhasil hari ini, aku ingin hadiah."

"Apa itu?"

"Lotte world?"

"Hadiah dikabulkan, semoga berhasil, kesayangan Tae Hyung."

* * *

...

Semua siswa kelas Jung Kook sudah berkumpul di ruang musik. Hampir semuanya antusias menunggu tes dari Pak Cha hari ini, bahkan mereka telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Jung Kook sendiri gugup, dan tentu saja tidak percaya diri. Meskipun selama satu minggu ini Tae Hyung banyak membantunya, tetap saja demam panggung membuat perutnya mulas.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Sudah siap bertarung dengan tes kali ini?"

Guru manis itu tersenyum ramah, Pak Cha memang terkenal sebagai guru yang paling dikagumi oleh siswa tempat Jung Kook bersekolah. Pak Cha juga tidak pelit jika menyangkut nilai; ya tentu saja balasannya dengan rajin mengerjakan tugas yang beliau berikan.

Jung Kook bukan tidak suka dengan pelajaran seni, ia begitu tertarik dengan dunia tarik suara, tapi hanya sebatas itu, tidak berminat di bidang musik; apalagi mempelajari lebih dalam bagaimana membuat lagu yang bagus seperti Yoon Gi.

"Saya akan memulai dengan sistem acak, dan tentu saja nama yang saya sebutkan di kertas yang sudah saya siapkan ini harus maju dan bersiap menunjukkan hasil kerjakerasnya selama seminggu di depan kita semua. Baiklah, Lee Gi Kwang, kau bisa maju ke depan, Nak."

Siswa tampan berkacamata itu dengan semangat maju ke depan. Semua tahu, si ketua kelas, dan presiden sekolah itu berbakat di bidang ini. Dengar saja bagaimana piawainya Gi Kwang ketika memetik gitarnya. Membuat semua siswa di sana dan bahkan Pak Cha sendiri terlarut dengan permainan Gi Kwang.

"Beri tepukan yang paling keras untuk teman kalian yang hebat ini, Anak-anak. Dan selanjutnya, Min Yoon Gi, silahkan maju ke depan."

Yoon Gi begitu bersemangat saat Pak Cha memanggil namanya, Ji Min yang sejak tadi berada di samping sahabatnya yang manis itu tak henti-hentinya memberi semangat pada Yoon Gi. Kali ini Yoon Gi tidak membawa gitar atau memainkan biola, piano klasik yang ia pilih sebagai instrumen pendampingnya saat bernyanyi.

Nada awalnya saja sudah membuat semua siswa di dalam ruang musik memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Yoon Gi. Kemudian, pemuda manis itu mulai bernyanyi, suaranya memang tidak semerdu Gi Kwang tadi, tetapi, saat Yoon Gi melengkapi lirik lagunya dengan rapp seksi yang menjadi ciri khasnya, kembali untuk kesekian kalinya mereka takjub, tak terkecuali Pak Cha sendiri.

Lalu, bagaimana si manis sekarang? Wajahnya benar-benar kusut seperti cucian kotor. Nyalinya apalagi, Jung Kook tidak yakin jika penampilannya akan sekeren teman-temannya yang lain.

"Hebat, kau hebat Yoon Gi. Seperti biasa, saya benar-benar bangga denganmu, Nak. Sekarang giliran Jeon Jung Kook yang harus maju ke depan. Apa kau siap, Jung Kook?"

Jung Kook gelagapan, partitur not dalam genggamannya sedikit kusut karena ia menggenggamnya terlalu keras. Jung Kook mengangguk gugup, kemudian Ji Min sempat menepuk bokongnya, dan Yoon Gi yang memberikan semangat untuknya.

"Kau bisa, Kook."

Jung Kook tersenyum, lalu dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke depan. Duduk di depan piano klasik yang tadi dimainkan Yoon Gi. Meletakkan partitur not di depan tuts piano. Dan dengan tangan bergetar, ia pun menekan tuts piano tersebut begitu hati-hati.

Jung Kook ingat perkataan Tae Hyung ketika mereka belajar bersama sehari sebelum tes dimulai.

 _'_ _Jangan pernah takut dengan apa yang membuatmu tidak suka. Lawan dan hadapi dengan tenang. Jika kau gugup, cukup tutup matamu dan bayangkan hal yang membuatmu bahagia.'_

Jung Kook menghela napasnya sebentar, untuk kemudian ia mulai memainkan nada dari lagu yang ia dan Tae Hyung ciptakan bersama-sama.

 _Bukalah pintu, aku di sini._

 _Mengapa kau tak tahu?_

 _Aku membeli tanaman dan bunga yang kau sukai._

 _Lihatlah, aku memakai kemeja yang kau belikan untukku._

 _Semuanya telah kembali kecuali aromamu._

 _Hanya kau yang tak di sini, jadi bukalah pintu._

 _Bukalah pintu, aku di sini..._

Jung Kook mengakhiri nyanyiannya saat riuh tepak tangan menggema di ruangan itu. Ia membuka mata dan melihat semuanya bertepuk tangan sembari berdiri.

"Ini benarkah Jeon Jung Kook?" tanya Pak Cha yang langsung menghampiri Jung Kook, kemudian memeluknya. "Kau hebat, Nak. Selama ini kau selalu berada di dalam cangkangmu dan tidak mau keluar, tetapi sekarang, mata pelajaran yang membuatmu selalu mendapatkan nilai C, hari ini justru membawamu mendapatkan nilai A. Jika boleh saya tahu, siapa yang mengajarkan ini?"

Jung Kook membungkuk sopan di depan Pak Cha. "Ada seseorang yang dalam seminggu ini mengajari saya menulis lirik lagu dan membuat instrumennya, Pak."

"Katakan pada seseorang itu untuk tetap mengajari Jeon Jung Kook bagaimana menciptakan musik bagus seperti ini."

Jung Kook tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju tempatnya. Di sana, Yoon Gi langsung memeluknya. "Kau hebat, _Bunny_."

"Ini berkat Tae Hyung, Yoon Gi."

"Ya, sepupuku itu memang hebat dalam berbagai hal. Bukan hanya hebat mencuri hati kelinci manisku, tapi juga—akh! Kook, kenapa mencubitku?" pekik Yoon Gi saat Jung Kook tiba-tiba mencubit pinggangnya.

"Jangan menggodaku," kata Jung Kook dengan wajah yang lagi-lagi merona.

Ji Min yang berada di samping Jung Kook pun akhirnya melayangkan cubitan gemas di pipi sahabatnya itu. "Kau lucu sekali jika sedang malu, Kook."

"Jim, hentikan!" perintah Yoon Gi.

"Owh, Jim, sepertinya ada yang cemburu," goda Jung Kook yang berhasil membuat Yoon Gi mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Ya Tuhan, jangan melakukan hal yang membuatku khilaf, Min Yoon Gi," pekik Ji Min menahan mati-matian hasratnya agar tidak menerjang Yoon Gi saat ini juga.

"Park Ji Min, sekarang giliranmu untuk maju," tiba-tiba Pak Cha menginterupsi, membuat Ji Min dan kedua pemuda manis itu menggaruk tengkuk mereka.

"Baik, Pak."

* * *

...

Tae Hyung sudah datang menjemput Jung Kook di depan gerbang sekolah. Sesekali si tampan memeriksa arloji di tangannya. Ia melirik beberapa siswa sudah mulai keluar dari dalam sekolah, tapi Jung Kook belum terlihat di manapun juga.

"Kemana anak itu?" ucap Tae Hyung dengan matanya tak henti-hentinya mencari keberadaan Jung Kook. Dan tepat di belakang siswa bertubuh besar, Jeon Jung Kook yang ia cari tengah berjalan dengan Yoon Gi dan Ji Min.

"Tae Hyung!" itu Ji Min yang berteriak. "Beruang sialan!" ucap Ji Min lagi, membuat Tae Hyung mendelikkan matanya.

"Hei, _Dude_. Ingin menjemput tuan putri pulang, ya?" Ji Min kali ini menggoda Tae Hyung yang turun dari mobilnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku, bodoh!" Ji Min setelah itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh.

"Hei, Tae," ucap Jung Kook dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Bagaimana tesmu, Kook?" mengusap surai hitam Jung Kook lalu merangkul kesayangannya itu.

"Katakan saja, Kook," itu Yoon Gi yang berkata.

"Itu, Tae Hyung. Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa jika hasilnya mengecewakan. Kau bisa mencoba di tes berikutnya, eum."

Menggeleng lembut, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Tae Hyung, membuat si tampan secara refleks berteriak. "Ya Tuhan, benarkah itu?!"

"Tae Hyung kecilkan suaramu, bodoh!" itu Ji Min yang menepuk kepala Tae Hyung.

"Tapi, Kook, kau tidak sedang membohongiku, kan?"

Menggeleng, lalu tertawa. "Aku benar-benar mendapatkan nilai sempurna di tesku kali ini, Tae Hyung. Dan ini berkat dirimu."

Tae Hyung kembali mengelus surai Jung Kook. "Kau sudah bekerjakeras, _Bunny_. Soal hadiahnya, kau ingin minta sekarang atau kapan?"

"Saat libur saja, bagaimana?"

"Permintaan sekali lagi dikabulkan, _Princess_."

"Tae Hyung, aku laki-laki," rengek Jung Kook.

"Tapi kau cantik."

Yoon Gi dan Ji Min menatap jengah pasangan baru itu. Kenapa mereka menyebalkan sekali?

"Ayo Jim kita pulang, aku tidak ingin terkena diabetes jika terlalu lama di sini."

Sontak Jung Kook dan Tae Hyung tertawa. "Bilang saja kau iri, Yoon Gi."

"Dasar Tae Hyung bodoh!" umpat Yoon Gi sebelum menarik Ji Min pergi.

* * *

...

Jung Kook sudah bersiap untuk tidur, tapi niat itu ia urungkan setelah Tae Hyung berbaring di sisinya dan menganggunya yang sedang memejamkan mata. Si tampan terus saja mengecupi wajahnya tanpa henti, membuat Jung Kook mengerang geli, dan akhirnya membuka matanya lagi.

"Tae Hyung hentikan!"

"Tidak, itu sudah bagian dari kegiatanku sebelum tidur mulai saat ini," ucap Tae Hyung masih menangkup sepasang pipi berisi Jung Kook. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa sebelum tidur, Kook?" tanya Tae Hyung sekarang.

"Memangnya aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Misalnya kau bisa mengatakan jika Kim Tae Hyung itu tampan," tutur Tae Hyung membuat Jung Kook mencubit hidungnya.

"Dalam mimpimu, Kim Tae Hyung."

"Jahat sekali," kali ini Tae Hyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, hingga akhirnya Jung Kook memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Tae Hyung singkat.

"Sudah, kan? Kalau begitu biarkan kali ini aku bertanya tentangmu. Boleh, kan?"

Tae Hyung mengangguk, lalu membawa tubuh Jung Kook merapat, dan memeluk si manis dengan erat. "Memangnya apa yang ingin Jeon Jung Kook tahu tentang Kim Tae Hyung, eum?"

"Banyak hal. Terutama tentang dirimu."

"Memangnya kau siap mendengar cerita tentang hidupku, Kook?"

Mengangguk dalam pelukan Tae Hyung, Jung Kook kini semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. "Ya, kenapa tidak."

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

Ihiy, meluncur lagi chapter empatnya, alhamdulillah, makasih banyak buat kesayangan Vanilla yang selalu nyempetin review *peluk satu-satu.

Genrenya di chapter ini Vanilla ubah dikit, ya ^^ lagi nggak kepengen bikin yang terlalu berat soalnya, biarkan karakter kelinci kesayangan Vanilla menggemaskan di FF ini *kecup banyak Juki. Yang minta MinYoon moment di sini, nanti Vanilla munculin deh, sekarang fokus ke momentnya TaeKook dulu, ya :*

Hehehe, dapet lagi pertanyaan seputar update apa nggak di bulan puasa. Vanilla libur dulu ya selama bulan puasa sampe lebaran. Bukan apa-apa, lebih ke menghargai sama menghormati kita semua yang lagi berpuasa. Kan sayang dong puasanya cuma buat nahan lapar sama haus aja mah, ya? Hihihi, full di real life dulu ya selama bulan puasa, biasa jualan takjil sama dedek Juki, kan lumayan buat beli baju beduk *ditakol Mama Jinie.

Vanilla juga mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat temen-temen semuanya, masih nggak nyangka aja kalo apresiasi yang kalian kasih ke Vanilla sama teteh-teteh author temen kolab Vanilla begitu luar biasa, sayang banget sama temen-temen semua pokoknya. Jangan minta THR, ya, Vanilla aja belum dapet soalnya ^^

Sampai ketemu lagi bulan tujuh, lebaran kita open house, pada dateng ya :*

Peluk dan cium yang banyak :* ({})

-Vanilla Sky-


End file.
